


The Fabric of Us

by Kitty_trash



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: Alec is pissed that Jace is going to Idris without him. Will this anger bring light to an age old secret?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is probably not done! I'll so some other one shots about the Symposium as well as why Alec read that and what this relationship means for their parabatai status! I write for Kit Herondale and Tiberius Blackthorn as well, i.e my user name Kitty_trash, please feel free to check out that work if you like this one and don't want to wait for more!

Alec and Jace are parabatai. They feel each other in a way others could never feel one another. Alex remembers the exact day the blonde boy came to the institute. Alec 

was in the training room trying to improve to impress his foreboding parents when he heard a small voice say, “Keep your arm straight.”

Alex whipped around, “Who’s there?”

The boy came through the door to the training room, “Name’s Jace Herondale, I’ll be training at this Institute from now on.”

There was something in the boy’s eyes, a sadness, a secret. 

“Well, maybe you shouldn't get to know the residents by telling them what to do.”

The boy sighed, rolling his eyes, “If you want the arrow to go straight, your arm has to be straight, this isn’t rocket science, Alec Lightwood.” 

“How did you kno-” he was interrupted by the boy's sudden absence. Alec’s brow furrowed, he squared up with the target, concentrated on keeping his arm straight and let 

the arrow fly. The arrow hit the target with a dull thud. Bull's eye. Alec didn’t know which created the stupid smile on his face, his success, or the boy's eyes that studied him 

moments prior. He’d soon find out. 

 

Today he looked into the same gold eyes quizzically, “I don’t understand.”

“I have to go to Idris for quite some time, Alec. I want you to come, but you can’t. They won’t allow it.”

Alec was becoming frantic, “But I’m your parabatai! We have to be together!”

Jace put a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “I know, but maybe it’s for the best. We can learn how to improve without one another, and come together stronger.”

“That’s bullshit,” Alec said, smacking the extended arm away from his shoulder.

“You know we don’t have a choice! The law is hard, but it is the law!”

Alec rolled his eyes, anger making his peripheral vision go blurry, “Yes, your motto, “ Alec muttered. 

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Jace’s voice was slowly rising to yelling. 

Alec shook his head, staring at Jace’s frantic eyes. He chuckled madly, “Nothing, have fun in Idris” and shouldered past his parabatai. He left the training room, tears rolling 

down his face as he thought about the wrestling and laughing that was happening moments before. 

“Alec!”

Alec ignored his mentor, tears streaming down his face. 

 

Alec stayed in his room for the day, a familiar numbness engulfing him. Alec’s defense mechanism has always been shutting down, shutting everything off so nothing has to 

hurt. Being connected to Jace has diminished this coping mechanism considerably, but now, as the boys feel a great divide, the connection cannot stop Alec from falling into 

old habits. 

Alec decided to get in the shower to subdue some of the numbness that crept in on him. The warm water trickling down his sore muscles was almost euphoric. He couldn’t 

remember the last time he showered for relaxation over functionality. After what seemed like a quite a while, Alec exited the shower, wrapped a towel around his slim waist, 

and walked back into his room.

Jace sat perched at the end of his bed still clad in his training gear from earlier. 

“Don’t you knock?”

“I did, no one answered.”

“No one answering isn’t an invitation in.” 

“Since when?”

“Since now.” Alec knew he was being cold, knew he would regret this the moment his parabatai left, knew he would wish that they spent their last hours together talking, or 

rather bantering, about fighting styles and British literature. 

Jace was quiet for a long time, staring at the wall ahead of him. Alec felt extremely uncomfortable with his lack of clothing. 

“Alec, you know I want to bring you with me.”

“Do I? Get out and let me get dressed.” 

It was the first time Jace actually looked at him, and upon seeing his almost bare parabatai he blushed, but he didn’t move. 

“Jace,” Alec’s voice held warning. 

To that, Jace finally stood, but to Alec’s disbelief, he didn’t leave. Jace stood directly in front of Alec, looking up at him, “I want you to come with me.” 

“Apparently I can’t.” Alec stood a foot taller than Jace, which was pretty impressive due to Jace’s height being on the taller side, so he had to look down at him. 

Alec’s heart was racing, how many times has he imagined Jace standing in the room with him, both in a lot fewer clothes. How many times has Alec imagined Jace this close 

to him. 

“Alec,” he whispered. 

“Jace,” he whispered back.

Suddenly their mouths were on one another. Neither boy could tell who initiated the kiss or if it all happened at once but the boys knew that they both fell passionately into 

each other in that moment. Alec put his hands in Jace’s hair, whimpering at how often he had imagined doing just that and awed by how amazing it felt. 

Their breathing was heavy, Jace’s clothes were scattered all over the room, Alec still had his towel on. 

With kiss-swollen lips, Alec pulled back examining Jace’s face. Jace met his eyes, wanting and desire clouding his always clear, alert eyes. 

“What is it?” Jace asked. 

Alec looked at him for a long time, a smile spreading across his face, “Nothing.”

Jace pulled Alec back into their feverish kiss and slowly, and quite awkwardly, Jace removed Alec’s towel. 

Alec was on his back now, Jace straddling him and kissing his chest. Alec’s hands were in Jace’s hair once again, small moans escaped Alec’s throat as Jace nips and tugs 

Alec’s nipple.

“Wait, wait. Stop.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re doing this so I won’t be mad at you.”

Jace scoffed, “Yeah, you’re right. I am sitting here naked with another man because I don’t want him mad at me. I am baring myself to him because I’m so petty to believe 

that he would no longer be mad if I fuck him and leave to Idris in the morning.”

“Then why?” 

“Because I want you. I’ve always wanted you since you read Plato’s Symposium...I thought you were telling me something.” 

Alec suddenly remembered translating the Symposium in translation classes. He remembered that language used to describe the beloved. Mentor and Mentored. In Ancient 

Greece older men around 30 or 40, always older, held a mentor position over younger boys of the age of 18. Many of these relationships become involved, thus the first acts 

of recorded homosexuality would be referred to in a mentor and mentored fashion. 

“You thought I was confessing my love for you?” Alec smiled, remembering that Hodge had assigned him that reading and by no means did Alec mean for it to be some kind 

of hidden love letter. 

Jace chuckled, “Of course I did, you made me look for your confessions in the littlest of ways. Also, after you translated that you started calling me you mentor. It’s not 

rocket science, Alec Lightwood.” 

Alec put a finger under Jace;s chin and lifted his lips to his, resuming their fervent entanglement. Alec felt Jace’s erection on his stomach and moaned knowing that he was 

the cause of it. He flipped Jace onto his back and began kissing down his chest, his slim stomach, his thighs, only hovering over the tip of Jace’s erection to look at the boy, 

to ask permission. Jace gave a slight nod and was very suddenly engulfed in Alec’s beautiful mouth, his bright blue eyes staring back into his gold ones. 

“Fuck, Alec.” Jace’s hands flew into Alec’s hair, pulling and tugging eliciting moans from Alec. The vibration from Alec’s moan on Jace’s throbbing cock made Jace fling his 

head back, crying out in pleasure. 

“Alec!” Jace moaned, ready to release the knot that had grown in his groin, but Alec released Jace’s cock with a pop. Jace whimpered.

“Don’t be a tease,” he breathed. 

Alex raised an eyebrow, biting his lip, “Why not, you’ve been a tease my whole pubescent life.” 

“Me?” Jace smiled, “Never.” 

Alec flipped Jace over, pulling on his hips to put Jace on his hand and knees, “You straddling me during training, ‘accidentally’ rubbing against me, standing behind me to 

teach me how to let go of the arrow even though you knew I knew how to do it.” While Alec said each of these things he bit and sucked on Jace’s back at each pause, 

making Jace moan. 

“Please, Alec, no more teasing.”

Alec reached into his bedside table and grabbed lube, lubing up his fingers. 

“Wh-what’s that for.” 

Alec started rubbing Jace’s wanting hole in response.

“Whoa, fuck, that feels way nicer than I thought.”

Alec chuckled low in his belly, making Jace quiver. 

“Are you ready?” Alec asked, rubbing Jace’s lower back. It took a moment, but Jace nodded. 

Slowly, Alec pushed a finger into Jace, allowing Jace to get used to the intrusion. He sucked air in through his teeth and exhaled with a “fuuuuucccckkkkk”

“How does it feel?”

“More, please, Alec!” 

Alec inserted another finger, this time Jace moaned and backed his ass up to meet Alec’s finger, it was Alec’s turn to moan. 

Alec leaned forward and placed sweet kisses onto Jace’s back, “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.”

“God, I’m so ready.” 

Alec starting curving his fingers in the come here motion, Jace writhing and moaning underneath him. Alec could feel precum leak from his wanting dick. 

Jace, ever attuned to Alec’s wants and needs, reached around and started stroking Alec. 

“Fuck, Jace you don’t have to.” 

“No shit,” Jace said, speeding up his rhythm. 

“More Alec, I need more.”

“Do you want me to-”

“Yes.” 

Alec rested his head on Jace’s back for a moment, collecting his thoughts and reveling in the moment. He’s fantasized about Jace for years since he could get a hard on, 

and now he was about to be fucking him. 

“Stop. fucking. Teasing. Me.” 

Alec chuckled and lined himself up to enter Jace. Slowly, so fucking slowly, he pushed inside of Jace, again allowing him to get used to the sensation of being filled. One Alec 

bottomed out he stopped moving. 

Jace whimpered.

“Fuck, sorry-” Alec began to pull out.

Jace reached back and grabbed Alec’s ass, keeping him in place. 

“Don’t fucking move. It feels good just let me get used to it.” Jace has a bead of sweat on his brow, his pupils dilated from desire. 

Alec, though extremely difficult, waiting for Jace to give him the nod of approval.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jace said, “Fuck me.” 

Alec could swear that he would never hear more beautiful words than those two words. He slowly moved out of Jace and thrust back into him. Jace moaned in pleasure. 

Alec did it again, and again, increasing his speed each time. Soon both of the boys were moaning and sweating. Alec reached around and began stroking Jace. 

“Fuck Alec, yes, please, make me come.” 

Alec bit Jace’s shoulder, thrusting into him in just the right spot, making Jace come all over Alec’s hand and sheets. Alec wasn’t far behind. He released Jace’s spent cock 

and grabbed onto his muscular hips. He thrust into him a few more times, and came, leaning his head on the small of Jace’s back. 

Once both of the boys had calmed, Alec pulled out of Jace, causing the blonde to wince and they both lay there together. No words, no awkward explanations, they just laid 

there and listened to each other’s hearts beat in synchrony.


End file.
